Dearest Dana
by Bellefleur X
Summary: A elaboração do email que Scully recebe em Trust No One e os sentimentos que ela envolve.


Dearest Dana

VIGNETTE

ESCRITA POR: Bellefleur X (bellefleur_x@hotmail.com)

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens desta estória pertencem a seus criadores. 

CATEGORIA: Drama.

SPOILER: Trust No One. 

PAGAMENTO: Em forma de feedbacks (positivos ou negativos) é sempre bem vindo.

NOTA: A mensagem encontra-se, no texto, no seu formato original em inglês. Desta forma, espero não desvirtuar, com uma tradução descuidada, o conteúdo implícito nas entrelinhas. Uma tradução tosca segue no final, para aqueles que o desejarem.

Dearest Dana

"Dearest Dana".

As mãos se detiveram, trêmulas, sobre o teclado. Ele contemplou longamente as palavras que acabara de escrever, tentando recordar qual fora o exato momento em que elas haviam se feito verdadeiras.

"Dearest Dana". 

Sorriu consigo mesmo, imaginando se não seria romantismo demais dizer que assim havia sido desde a primeira vez em que a vira, oito anos antes. Nunca pensara em si mesmo como um romântico sonhador. Pelo contrário, tendia a julgar-se um realista apaixonado que não fora moldado para arroubos poéticos adolescentes tais como o mito do amor à primeira vista.

Este "Dearest Dana" era um sentimento que havia brotado com o tempo e desabrochado em algum momento que ele não seria capaz de precisar. Como a tímida rosa que desabrocha embalada pelos primeiros raios cálidos do sol da primavera. Era assim que ele se sentia todas vezes que ela dava um de seus raros sorrisos, aquecido e iluminado pela luz e o calor que emanavam dos lábios rosados.

Fechou os olhos e, por um fugaz instante, pôde sentir-lhes a maciez de encontro a seus próprios lábios e o sabor de sua boca, num beijo gentil. Quando os teria outra vez? Abriu os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça, como quem espanta o fantasma de um sonho impossível. Voltou sua atenção novamente para o teclado.

"I've resisted contacting you for reasons I know you continue to appreciate."

Sim, ela bem o sabia. Ele tinha inimigos. Mais do que qualquer homem poderia desejar. Perigosos, virtualmente indestrutíveis, eles o perseguiam incansavelmente onde quer que fosse. 

Voluntariamente ele se afastara de Scully e seu filho para não expô-los à ameaça representada por seus inimigos. Ainda assim, podia sentir que a sombra dos perigo rondava as cabeças daqueles que amava. Temia por eles. E desesperava-se diante de sua própria impotência em protegê-los.

"But, to be honest, some unexpected dimensions of my new life are eating away at any resolve I have left." 

Uma vez mais, os dedos imobilizaram-se sobre o teclado. Olhou a chuva, lá fora, lavando impiedosa a grande janela do ciber café, pintando o dia e as pessoas de um cinza tristonho. Depois, seus olhos vagaram sem rumo por sobre as palavras que acabara de escrever.

Afastara-se, assumindo uma nova identidade, procurando não deixar pegadas, evitando, de todas as maneiras a seu alcance, ser rastreado pelos que o perseguiam. Novas identidades, outras cidades, novas vidas. Mudando e trocando outra e outra vez sempre que necessário, sem deixar rastros.

Afastara-se, era o que lhe dizia a razão. Seu coração, no entanto, não era tão complacente e lhe gritava que fugira. Fugira e abandonara Scully e o menino à própria sorte, à mercê do mal que ele mesmo despertara.

E assim vivia, assoberbado pela culpa em tê-los colocado em tal situação, destroçado pela incapacidade de protegê-los, consumido pela angústia da dúvida que a distância impunha. A mistura destes três sentimentos, dúvida, culpa, impotência, era como uma pedra que ele trazia para sempre atada ao peito, como um nó que lhe apertava a garganta tornando-lhe dia após dia mais difícil respirar, sobreviver.

"I'm lonely, Dana, uncertain of my ability to live like this."

Ah, seu auto-imposto isolamento... O anonimato das ruas escuras de cidades sem nome o protegia daqueles que perseguiam. A distância de um rosto conhecido, o silêncio de uma palavra amiga despertavam dentro dele um outro inimigo, adormecido nas sombras de seu coração por um longo tempo. Um inimigo infinitamente mais poderoso e destrutivo que todo um exército de replicantes. A solidão. Nunca imaginara que a solidão pudesse doer tanto quanto lhe doía naquele momento. 

Sentia-se tão só, tão imensamente vazio...

Por vezes, impregnava-lhe as narinas o cheiro dos cabelos daquela para quem escrevia, reverberava distante em seus ouvidos o som grave de sua voz e, por um breve instante, o vazio parecia ser preenchido. Mas ele despertava, então, o rosto enterrado na travesseiro, a TV murmurando sozinha os diálogos sem sentido de um filme B qualquer numa madrugada fria em algum lugarejo esquecido por Deus. E o sonho se esvanecia e o vazio o dominava, maior do que antes. Por quanto tempo seria capaz de resistir, antes que a loucura o dominasse por completo?

"I want to come home. To you, and to William."

Voltar para casa. Era como um sonho distante e impossível. Tão intangível como agora sabia ser a verdade que sempre buscara.

Voltar para casa. Estreitar num abraço aqueles que amava, preencher o vazio em seu peito com seu calor, sua presença.

Voltar para casa. Era tudo o que não podia fazer.

O cursor hesitou por um momento sobre o botão de Enviar. Ele sabia dos riscos em que aquele mero clique podia implicar. Sabia o quanto se expunha... e à Scully. Mas era algo que precisava fazer... Ou enlouqueceria. 

O dedo, que antes vacilava, pressionou com firmeza o botão e a impressão lhe veio, nítida e clara, de ter tocado a pele alva e macia da parceira de tantos anos. E, por um segundo, a sensação o reconfortou.

"Mensagem enviada.", respondeu a máquina, sempre fria, avisando-lhe que, através da imensidão impessoal da internet, seguia, naquela mensagem, o que restava de seu coração, destinado a alguém que já o tinha por inteiro.

O vazio se fez ainda mais intenso agora. Largou sobre a mesa do café um punhado de notas amassadas e saiu pela porta, enveredando sem rumo pelas ruas desertas.

Lá fora, a chuva continuava desabando sobre a cidade, lavando as vidraças e as calçadas.

No rosto de Fox Mulder, chuva e lágrimas mesclavam-se à solidão.

F I M

A TOSCA TRADUÇÃO:

"Amada Dana,

Tenho me abstido de contactá-la pelas razões das quais sei que você continua a saber. Porém, para ser honesto, algumas dimensões inesperadas da minha nova vida têm solapado qualquer determinação que eu ainda pudesse ter. Estou só, Dana, inseguro de minha capacidade de viver assim. Quero voltar para casa. Para você e para William."


End file.
